De instantes
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y de como inicia su hermosa historia de amor. Temporada 2: El adios. AU/un poco de OCC. ¡NARUSASU FOREVER!
1. Te conoci

N/A: hola queridos lectores, como han estado? yo… TRISTE TT_TT (Rin: si! Por que no tenemos inspiración para escribir un fic genial como Desde mi Corazón TT_TT) Bueno, ahorita ando mas o menos con el fic "De… algún momento de nuestras vidas"n-n (Yue : suena muy fantaseoso eso del Mpre-g) lo se, lose, es que estoy haciendo fanfics de prueba, para ver aver cuando me sale uno bueno (Yue/Rin: UHHHHHHHHHH!~) oigan! Además, el Mpre-g suena interesante… imagina a tu "amiguito" de mi manga de donde te saque, ¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho? ASI! ¡Kisho-kun!¡TU AMADO! Gomen a las chicas (y chicos, tando de aquí y de Narusasu Paradise) que se enamoraron de Yue Shiro, pero ya tiene pareja, Y YUE ES EL UKE! (Yue: CALLATE! Callate y no metas en esto a ese idiota de pacotilla – eso tonto solo me quiere por mis orejas y cola de gato – el es un retardado ¬`/´¬) KAWAIIIII! (Yue: CALLATE!) EJEM! Bueno, en fin, este fanfic es en agradecimiento a los que leyeron Desde mi corazón; a los que les gusto De…algún momento de nuestras vidas, que será destruido TT_TT (Rin. Pero pueden votar si quieren que regrese!), y a mis sempais que me dan grandes ideas para mis fics y mangas (y una revista de yaoi Llamada Cocktail con Crema ES GENIAL!)Bueno en mi DeviantArt meteré un manga que estoy haciendo que se llama THE CRAZY AND GOOD MOMENT´S, pero por el momento solo les mando saludos queridos lectores y… COMENZAMOS! (Rin: YEAH!) (Yue: ¬¬U).

**ooO°~De… instantes~°Ooo**

**ooO°~Te Conoci~°Ooo**

-Es tan triste, es la nosecuenatavez que intento hablar con Sakura-chan y ella me dio un coscorrón y se alejo con Ino TT_TT…

El día de hoy había sido algo interesantemente aburrido (-_- ¿?)¿y por que? En la mañana se levanto y se dio cuenta que no le había pedido a su mamá que le ayudara a lavar sus calcetines, así que tuvo que andar todo el día sin ellos, para colmo a mama se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer sopa de verdura y papá, pues papá solo dijo: "Tu mamá se enojara, y ya sabes que da mucho miedo". Cuando se dirigían a la escuela pisooo un chicle que dejo un imprudente en la calle, y su papá que lo llevaba se desespero porque ebenditooo chicle no squitaba y los dos llegarían tarde (Naruto a clase y Minato-san a trabajar), al final ambos llegaron con 10 minutos de retraso,pero no paso a mayores, y el mastique rosa fue retirado del zapato exitosamente.  
>Después en la escuela Shikamaru y los otros le molestaron con que se saltaran la clase, pero su mamá lo había regañado por la ultima vez, y no quería volver a perder su preciado Ramen de nuevo; pero Kiba lo tacho de cobarde, y a regañadientes se escaparon, pero Iruka-sensei los cacho y los regaño.<br>En el recreo intento ir con Sakura-chan a desayunar, desafortunadamente cuando se iba acercando tropezó y callo en la tierra levantando polvo y ensuciando la comida de las niñas, ya no pudo desayunar con ellas.  
>La siguientes horas fueron de matemáticas y español, que aburrido. Al final de clases se fue en volita con sus amigos, pero alcanzo a divisar a la pelirosa, y en un intento se acerco a ella y le pregunto si quería ser acompañada a su casa, pero esta se negó y sucedió lo de en un principio TT_TT.<p>

Desidio irse solo a casa, gracias al trabajo de sus padres y el desobligado de jiraya que tenia que recogerlo y siempre se quedaba charlado con las jóvenes maestras, aprendió a andar en la calle.

Pero antes de cruzar por completo la avenida principal, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a una linda niña de cabello y ojos grandes y azabache , de piel blanquita como la nieve, sonrojada y llorando, al parecer estaba perdida, pero de repente recordó y vio la luz del semáforo que paso de rojo a verde, para que los autos avancen, y se aterro al ver a la linda niña cruzar sin ver la señal.

Y no pudo evitarlo, corrió hacia ella y…

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

-Mama… Papa… ¿Dónde están?¡Ni-san!

Un pequeño niño de 7 años lloraba ya que no encontraba a su padre

Ese día había sido algo especial…

En la mañana se despertó y corrió directo a desayunar junto con su hermano mayor Itachi, que como e costumbre le quitaba la caja de cereal diciendo: "los mayores se sirven primero". Y Sasuke solo podía hacer un puchero y acusarlo con mamá.  
>Ese día iría al trabajo de su padre; las oficinas de la gran corporación Uchiha, pero tristemente su hermano no podía venir, ya que el y su madre irían a arreglar los papeles de la escuela de Itachi, ya sabe, ser un genio de 12 años en preparatoria, casi nadie se lo cree.<p>

Lamentablemente su padre casi no le hizo caso todo el día, de vez en cuando volteaba y le explicaba una que otra cosa, cuando el día de trabajo casi termino, decidieron pasar por algunas cosas para la cena, pero en un descuido, en el que el pequeño Sasuke volteo a ver una mariposa que pasaba por la calle… se perdio.

Y así anduvo un rato mas, llorando casi sin hacer ruido, con las mejillas rosas y mojadas, y un poco lastimadas por tanto tallarse los ojos. No supo como, pero llego a una gran avenida, y escucho un claxon, y de repente estaba en el suelo, a salvo…

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Las dos inocentes y suaves miradas, puras, se juntaron; una negra y otra azul.

"Kawaiiiii. Que una niña muy bonita, incluso mas linda que Sakura-chan…" pensó naruto.

"Este niño, es muy lindo, y ¿Qué esta haciendo sobre mi?" pensó el azabache algo sorprendido.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pequeño ojiazul.

-¿eh?- asiente.

-¡que bueno! Recuerda que no debes pasar la calle si la luz del esta puesta en el semáforo.

-¿eh?- asiente.

-oye ¿sabes? Eres una persona muy linda.

El niño ónix se coloreo de carmín asta las orejas, ese niño en verdad era muy lindo.

En ese momento un hombre se acerca preocupado al niño azabache y lo toma de la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te vuelvas a alejar así ¿entiendes?-poco a poco se van alejando con el niño tomado de la mano, este se voltea y se despide del rubio, este lo ve y le sonríe, mientras se despide.

-Sasuke ¿me escuchas?

El pequeño se volteo en dirección del mayor y con un poco de tristeza le contesta – lo siento Padre – el mayor solo lo observa por un momento y le acaricia el cabello, el pequeño levanta la mirada ilusionado.

-A la próxima ten mas cuidado y no te separes ¿si?

El pequeño azabache se sonroja un poco y con su mirada angelical asiente – Gracias papá ¡DIGO! Padre.

-Si, esta bien.

Al parecer no les fue tan mal a los dos pequeños, este día fue más especial de lo que esperaron ¿no?

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

HOLA! estoy de regreso!

honestamente espero que les aya agradado este primer cap. A mi me encanto mucho, ahora tengo que quitarle la melcocha al monitor! XD

esta historia, en si, habla de como se conocienron nuestros tortolitos, desde peques hasta grandes ¬w¬ muajajaja XD.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.

Sasu: sayonara

naru: sayo~

rin: sayo~

yue: sayonara~

mi-bijuu: adios!

kyuubi: adios, mocosas

sakura: adi-

YA DEJEN DE DESPEDIRSE!

SAYO~!


	2. La niña bonita

…**-ooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooo-…-ooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooo-…**

**oooOOO~ De… instantes ~OOOooo**

**oooOOO~La niña bonita~OOOooo**

Para el azabache hoy era un día especial, hoy entraría a la primaria de Konoha, a la misma que hace años recibió a Itachi y a sus padres.

Honestamente se sentía más que orgulloso, pero al parecer el tutor no estará esa semana, así que no será presentado.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

En cuanto a una cabeza rubia, hoy, como todos los días de la escuela eran aburridísimos, no quería ir, pero lo volverían a castigar sin Ramen como hace una semana.  
>Ahora que recordaba… ¡SI! ¡Tenia que ir a la escuela! Porque había visto a "la niña bonita" pasear por la escuela, si, aquella niña que salvo de una muerte segura en la avenida, al parecer era de nuevo ingreso.<p>

Ya quería verla, ese cabello azabache tan brilloso y suave, al igual que esa piel blanquita, blanquita y esos enormes ojos negros con ese brillo angelical… tan solo de recordarla hacia que su corazón de pollo latiera y sus manitas tostadas sudaran. En verdad se había enamorado.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Ya era hora de entrada y para sorpresa de muchos, Naruto llego temprano, y más de lo normal, espero "tranquilo" a que todos llegaran. "¡SI!" y en ese instante cruzando la puerta entro "la niña bonita". Llevaba unos pantaloncillos negros que parecían falda, un suéter rojo y un brochecito al lado de su melenita negra.

Al verla entrar con su carita de ángel y sus ojos azabaches abiertos y sonrojada por el lugar nuevo que acababa de conocer, su corazón latió con fuerza: "en verdad es muy guapa".

Que niña tan bonita- Naruto volteo un poco enojado hacia Kiba y lo descubrió a él y a Chouji algo sorprendido, al parecer no era el único que opinaba eso.

Shikamaru ¿verdad que es muy linda? – Shikamaru volteo y la miro, se sorprendió un poco y después dijo: "es bonita, pero… es problemática". Al parecer él era el único que se percato de la verdad.

Y mientras tanto Naruto no sabía describir esa sensación de ardor en el estomago, no le gustaba escuchar como otros niños se daban cuenta de la pequeña.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Sasuke estaba enojado; esa mañana iba a ser especial, por que entraría a la escuela, pero ¡OH, sorpresa! Un malvado mechón de cabello se puso en modo rebelde y no se quiso hacer hacia atrás como los otros, y por ende se mantuvo (el mechón) mirando hacia el lado contrario, gracias a los cielos su hermano no se percato. No tuvo otra opción más que tomar un pasador rojo de su mamá y ponérselo.

Ahora sí, su hermano lo fastidio de camino a la escuela.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

En un momento en el que aun no entraba la maestra, Naruto cambio de lugares y se dirigió a la butaca doble de "la niña bonita" y la saludo.

¡Hola! – tristemente antes de que "ella" contestara, la maestra entro.}

El azabache se sorprendió ¡ese niño era el que le salvo de ser atropellado por un coche en la avenida! No pudo evitar ponerse "un poco" rojo y emocionado, ese niño le agradaba, se veía que era lindo y educado.

Hola – le susurro lo más bajito, pero audible para el rubio.

Mientras Naruto casi se le sale el corazón de la emoción, no se imagino que "la niña bonita" le contestaría.

Hola – diantres, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía ni que decir – eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad? – mas susurros.

¿nueva? He… si - ¿Por qué le dijo nueva?

Bueno, mucho gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el Héroe de la escuela, cuando necesites ayuda aquí estaré ¡para todo lo que necesites!

Jijiji - el azabache soltó una suave risa, ese chico era muy gracioso, lindo y gracioso – gracias, eres muy amable.

Sipi, y me alegra que estés bien, me asuste mucho cuando te vi cruzando con la luz del semáforo en rojo.

Ah!...si, perdón es que me había perdido y no sé como andar en la calle.

¡oh! Pues entonces ¡yo te ayudare! – le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

M-muchas gracias – cortésmente se inclino en modo de agradecimiento, pero muy, muy sonrojado.

Naruto se puso rojo, en verdad se había enamorado.

Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿he?... me llamo…

¡Niños! – Los dos pequeños dieron un bote del susto, todos se voltearon y algunos se reían – por favor pongan atención, y pequeño, no hables mucho con ese niño, es un vándalo.

Yo no soy un vándalo

Entonces ¿Por qué te saltas las clases?

Eh… eso fue… ¡por culpa de Kiba!

¡oye! ¡no seas rajón!

Risas por todo el salón, incluyendo Sasuke, que se divertía con la escena. Kurenai, también reía un poco, era divertido cuidar a los alumnos de Iruka.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Sasuke entro a la escuela, el problema era que Naruto intento hablar con él, pero siempre los interrumpían, y en receso el moreno desaparecía. Pero hoy era diferente, porque por fin encontró donde estaba.

"Kawaiii" – "ella" estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos, comiendo oniguiris con togomiyaki, el árbol le daba más suavidad a sus (de por sí) tranquilos movimientos.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

El se encontraba dando un paseo por el lugar, viendo cada rincón, en verdad le encantaba esa escuela, tan grande. El no quería que nadie comiera con él, por el momento, porque quería ver el establecimiento, así que cuando tocaba recreo y se levantaba tomando su bento y se disponía a dar un paseo, hoy en uno de sus tantas caminatas encontró un árbol muy bonito, era un cerezo, decidió comer allí, lo que no noto era como muchas personas lo miraban, entre ellos sus compañeros de salón, en especial una peli rosa y un rubio.

Wa, que linda es

Ino...

Bueno, pero no más que nosotras.

Cierto.

Pero, para el babas de Naruto…

¿he? – y a lo lejos, Sakura alcanzo a ver al rubio rodeado por sus amigos que lo empujaban a hablar con ella, por extraño que parezca, la peli rosa sintió como un calor desagradable paso por su estomago, y más aun cuando el rubio se paro frente a ella y este se sonrojo como tomate. Y la niña azabache también.

**oooOOO ~OOOooo**

¡Hola!

Hola – ¿era su imaginación o "la niña bonita" tenía una voz un poco grave?

Em, eres muy agradable y em… en verdad… ¡eres muy guapa! – el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso, "la" pequeña hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

¿gu-guapa? – el azabache no entendía ¿Por qué lo trataba como niña? Y se sonrojo entendiendo lo que dijo, no pudo evitar que su corazoncito de 7 años latiera.

Em… bueno, yo quería decirte que tu, tu, que tu… ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron, en especial Sakura y Shikamaru, Sakura no sabía porque, y Shikamaru porque sabía que le romperían el corazón a Naruto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate, acaso… ¿en serio?, eso no era… pero…

Mientras del otro lado los amigos de Naruto (Kiba y Chouji) decidieron hacer una travesura. Se acercaron lentamente al rubio, poco a poco se movían, y cuando por fin estuvieron detrás de él lo empujaron, justo cuando este se inclinaba para decirle algo al azabache.

Y todo quedo en silencio, solo se escucho el chu~ de dos pequeñas boquitas juntarse.

La boquita rosita y suave se topo con otra igual, pero canela.

Y los colores de les subieron a sus rostros; se separaron y el rubio con vergüenza le pidió disculpas al niño ónix que se quedo estático y rojo. No salía del asombro.  
>Naruto se volteo y se puso a corretear a Kiba y Chouji, reclamándoles semejante acción, gracias al cielo toco timbre de regreso a clases.<p>

Sasuke se quedo un momento quiero en su lugar, intentando comprender la situación, el chico lindo, rubio y ojiazul le avía besado, ¡en sus labios! No podía evitar tocar su boquita varias beses (N/A: KAWAIIII! Sasu: -_-U), eso solo lo había visto cuando su padres se despedían, y también en las telenovelas que veía su mamá, pero nunca había hecho algo como eso. No podía evitar ponerse rojo, tanto que hasta le salía vapor de la cara.

En ese instante recordó que tenía que ir a clases. Un poco temeroso se levanto de su lugar, para regresar al salón, obviamente se cambiaria de lugar, por el momento, porque no sabía que decirle a su rubio compañero después de… _eso._

Diantres… ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~** **Continuara…~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

HOLAAAAAA! XD (Yue: no es para reirse idiota ¬¬) Ejem… GOMEN! (Rin: SI!TT_TT) (Yue: aghh~ ¬¬) Bueno, Primero, pido disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero… ES QUE ME TENIA COSAS QUE HACER Y…Y! (Yue: Callate, si lo que pasaba era que te dava flojera, y como tines que handar de un lado a otro en face con lo del club NxS y Neko~Chanel ¬¬) jejejeje~ gomen TT_TT… bueno, espero que este cap sirva de recompensa por esperar, y mil gracias por dejarme review TT0TT arigatou! (Yue: de alguna forma se agradese u_u) kawaiii~ (Yue: cállate!).

Bueno, en fin, mil gracias a las pocas personas que como que me apoyan a mi, la autora desquisiada y lentora XD (Yue: si y mucho ¬¬) OYE! En fin, mil gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Flor del desierto-sempai, por que me ayuda mucho! TT0TT, visiten mi perfil de para que vean mis recomendaciones y mis videos favoritos! Ah! Y para que vena mi face con mis grupos especiales y mi nuevo correo (Rin: solo para yaoistas XD) YEAH!

Bueno me despido y les dejo mi respuesta a las lindas personas que me dejaron review n_n…

TheRusso: Pues en el próximo cap, veras la respuesta XD,honestamente opino que sasuke se enojara mucho ¬w¬. mil gracias, fuiste el primero en dejarme un review n_n. y si, siento que fue un lindo inicio XD gracias!.

TatsukiUzumakiUcuhiha: HOLA! Mil gracias, fuiste la segunda en dejarme review XD te ganaste un AUTO! XD es broma, mil gracias en serio, gomen por que sean tan cortos los caps pero me cuesta trabajo hacer uno mas grande, si con este me tarde un mes (creo), imaginate que me chute uno como flordeldesierto-san… tan solo con el de nuestra tortura, no lo continue XD… -_-U… ¿no estas acostumbrada? He? No entendí, pero no importa XD bueno, yo no siento que sean raros… son locos XD es broma, en fin… gracias por tenerme como favoritos XD, te recomiendo que también pongas hay la de Desde mi corazón, esa esta genial xD… beta? Gomen, pero ya tengo a alguien en la mira, pero no importa, me puedes seguir enviando criticas constructivas XD, yo también estoy emocionada por que en el próximo cap, saldrá la verdad de si sasu-chan es o no niña (sasu: oye! Soy hombre!) aja ¬w¬ (sasu: maldita!) waa! Me despido, adiós! (sasu: ven para aca!).

Flor de desierto: GOMEN! Perdón por no havisarte de mi fic TT_TT CIERTO! Es injusticia! Los sasunaru-fans se están dando cuenta que el NaruSasu es el mejor y por eso no se detienen, pero eso va a cambiar, POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ! EL NARUSASU DOMINARA EL MUNDO MAUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! …. EJEM! Jejeje, etto… si! Sasuke-peque se ve adorable, y eso de sonrojarse y abrir su angelical mirada de infante KAWAIII! (Naru: y yo que?) si tu también ¬¬ (Naru: OYE!) muajajaj ¬w¬… see sakura ofrecida JEJEJEJE ¬W¬… y eso de fugaku, pues si, me gusta dibujarlso como una familia, y es que me hace recordar a mi abuelito, que se parece al papa de sasuke y de hinata, serios, frios, pero que a pesar de, tienen corazón TT0TT (como doctor hause XD) … Otra que dicen cortos… sabes, yo les había avisado a todos que serian cortos por que mi flojera y mi necesidad de revisar Facebook (XD) le ganan a mis ganas de escribir Xp… seee! Escribes testamentos! Muajajaja, no es broma, me encanta que escribas tanto, por cierto, me moria de la risa con el cap de adiós pas hola naruto XD, y mas la escena donde casi atropeyan al pato XD JAJAJAJAJAJA!... SEE! Quedarse sin inspiración es horrible!, bueno, en fin… mil gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto revisa mi perfil de FF, para que veas lo mas nuevo, y mi Facebook también, ya que habri mi club narusasu y mi Neko~Chanel XD adiós!

BUENO, me despido agradeciendo a los lectores… GRACIAS XD

Sayo~

Sasu: sayonara

Naru: sayonara´tebayo~

Yue: sayo~

Rin: SAYO!

Bijuu: sayo~

Saku: say-

CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO SE DESPIDAN ASI!

EJEM!

SAYO~ XD


	3. Su nombre es

ATENCION: doy las gracias a todos los que me recomendaron y me mandaron mensajes con la ortografía y el discleimer (Yue: si por que nunca lo pones ¬¬) calla! Bueno, quería decirles que si los caps son pequeños es por que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos y menos ahora con lo de la escuela¬¬ (Yue: jejejeje ¬w¬).

En fin, gracias por su comprencion y su apoyo asi que comenzamooooooooos! (Yue: ¬¬U)

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto un ser cruel que no quiere comvertir el manga a NaruSasu ¬`_´¬ (Yue: arg~ ¬¬)

…**-ooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooo-…**

**oooOOO~ De… instantes ~OOOooo**

**oooOOO~** **Su nombre es…****~OOOooo**

Hoy por fin regresaría Iruka-sensei, y al fin presentarían formalmente a la Uchiha, Naruto se hacia ilusiones del nombre que ella podría tener…

Aiko = Niña del Amor (por el amor que le tenia)

Takako = Niña Halcón (por su peinado)

Koyuki = Niña de la Nieve (por lo blanquita que era)

Atsuko = Niña Cálida

Emi = Bendecida con Belleza/Sonrisa

Etsuko = Niña Celestial

Hikari = Luz

Himeko = Princesa

Hiroko = Niña generosa

Cuantos nombres lindo para "la niña bonita"... "waaa~ en verdad estoy enamorado".

Pero había un problema… que "la niña bonita" no le hablaba desde el día anterior, todo por culpa de Chouji y Kiba, con más ganas los destruiría.

-¡Me la van a pagar par de odiosos! Por su culpa ella no me habla.

-¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros? ¡Si el que la beso fuiste tu no nosotros! – reclamo Kiba.

-¡Pero ustedes me empujaron!

-¡Ya basta! Ustedes de verdad son muy problemáticos ¬¬.

-Ustedes son los peores amigos que me pudieron haber tocado ¬¬

Para Naruto su único consuelo era verla al otro lado del salón, sola, aun no comenzaban las clases, y ese era su problema; se estaba muriendo de nervios por saber el nombre de su amada. Y en ese instante recordó de nuevo el beso, y se puso colorado, volteo a verla otra vez y ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! Ella lo estaba viendo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos voltearon apenados.

Mientras a lo lejos unos ojos jade y otros aguamarina los miraban.

-jijiji, parece que Naruto ya te olvido.

-Cállate Ino.

-Celosa "Sakura-chan"

-Cállate - ¡claro que no estaba celosa! Solo que se sentía mal, por que te alaban como una princesa y al día siguiente te dejan olvidada y van por alguien "disque bonita" ¡JA! Naruto idiota.

Y en ese instante entra en escena Iruka-sensei, con libros en mano y con una bufanda cubriendo su boca.

-Perdonen niños por dejarlos esta semana, pero me enferme, ya ven que en invierno es cruel – se inclino en forma de disculpa, para que los muchachos aprendan también a disculparse (N/a: Iruka-sensei parece Padre XD) – bien, pasare lista… ¡cierto! Olvidaba al alumno nuevo – Sasuke se levanta a un lado del profesor mirando hacia sus compañeros – el es su nuevo compañero Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

-¡¿EH? / -COMO QUE COMPAÑERO/ -¿ES UN NIÑO? / -¡pero si parece niña!

Sasuke solo se quedo hay, de pie observando y de repente…

-¡¿CREYERON QUE ERA NIÑA?

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio y Sasuke se enfureció, voltea a ver al rubio y este tenia la misma cara que todos los demás, en ese instante sintió su corazón romperse en cachitos.

-Ehm… - Iruka estaba confundido. No sabia bien que pasaba aquí – "creo que no debí ausentarme" Sasuke-kun, toma asiento por favor.

-si – se dirigió cabizbajo a su lugar, en verdad dolía, demasiado.

Naruto solo se quedo sorprendido y dolido. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto? Creía que por fin se había enamorado y el destino le jugaba una mala treta. ¿Por qué?

**oooOOO ~OOOooo**

Era receso, y Naruto decidió ir a pedirle disculpas a Sasuke por el malentendido, pero al acercarse el azabache levanto el rostro y al ver quien era una mirada llena de rencor se clavo en el rubio.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Se sentía mal, quería que en cualquier momento un rayo llegara y destruiría la escuela, odiaba a todos por creer que era niña, ¿Por qué? Es raro, por lo general solo los ignoraría, pero sin odio, el problema aquí era el niño rubio ojiazul que también lo confundió con una niña, esa era la parte que más odiaba ¿Cómo era posible tal tontería? Primero lo trata lindo y amable, ¡y le salvo la vida! Pero de seguro fue por que parecía niña.

Odio, rencor, ¡todo junto! No sabía por que, pero empezaba a odiar la escuela. De repente toco receso y tubo que salir, no quería ver a sus compañeros burlarse de el.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, bajo el cerezo, como de costumbre, pero ahora devoraba con ira sus oniguiris con relleno de fresa que le hizo su mamá. Era su comida favorita y ahora su único consuelo.

Cuando menos se da cuenta enfrente de él estaba el rubio, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con rencor.

¿Por qué ese niño que creyó que seria especial, se convierte en otro del monto que lo trata igual? La vida en verdad era injusta.

-Aléjate de mí.

-Perdón por el malentendido.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pero

-¡Vete! – Y quería salir corriendo, pero Naruto lo detuvo – déjame.

-No lo hare, quiero decirte que fue un error, perdón por pensar que eras niña.

-Y a mí que me importa – intenta alejarse pero de nuevo lo detiene.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que seamos amigos! – en ese instante el moreno decide voltearse a verlo, y en su mirada azul nota la decisión y esperanza que desprenden sus ojos.

Sasuke se queda atontado por un momento y no puede evitar ponerse un poco rojo – yo… lo pensare – y al final se rinde, no puede evitar ceder ante esos ojos tan decididos.

-Entonces seremos amigos – y le sonríe con alegría.

-Yo no dije que.

-Por que tú me agradas mucho

-¿eh? o/o

-¡Entonces vallamos con Shikamaru y los otros!

-¡NO! ¡Espera! – en verdad era un rubio idiota y revoltoso.

Que hermosa es la infancia.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~** **Continuara…~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

HOLA MUNDO! YA TEMINE E 3º CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA, aunque me faltan como 12 ¬_¬U (Yue: muajaja ¬w¬) REISTE! O_O WAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS! (Yue:cállate!) Bueno, en fin, es`pero que les aya agradado este cap, y que me dejen mensajes, se aceptan mensajes de apoyo, de felicitación de amenaza o muerte (inner`s: o_oU) JAJAJAJA XD es broma, se acepta cualquier comentario, esepto groserías -_- (Yue: ¬¬que aburrida). Oye! Ehm… por cierto, donde esta Rin? (Rin: m! msmhmhmmh!) EH? (Yue: *callate* ejem… deseguro se fue a buscar algo yaoi ¬¬, oye me ayudas a sacar algo del closet?)(Rin: *se quita la tela de la boca* No NO VENGAS!) EH? WAA! *la ensierra* (Neko: SACAME DE AQUÍ!) Yue: MUAJAJAJA AHORA TU MENTE ES MIA! ¬`w´¬ (Rin: como se te ocurrio crear un closet en tu mente ¬¬) (Neko: callate ¬¬)

Ejem… bueno, ahora apartir de aquí yo domino, asi que nos leemos en el proximo cap.

Rin: ¿lograremos salir de aquí?

Neko: ¿lograre continuar con el ficXD?

Yue: Dominare la mente de este par de retrasadas? ¬¬

Sayo~

Psd: no se les olvide pasar por mi grupo en facebook

.:NxS~Club:. Y .:Manga-NxS~Club:.

Bye-beee.


	4. Libertad no es Pubertad

**Comentario:** Hola a todos, soy Yue, como se había quedado el cap sin continuar, y gomen por la tardaza, aquí se los traigo (Rin: sacanos de aquí)(Neko: TT_TT me usas como tu esclava para escribir verdad?) si ¬w¬ (Neko: WA!x) Bueno, en fin, aquí les traigo la conti, esta es la nueva temporada ¬w¬.

**Discleimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Enmoto, DIGO! Masashi Kishimoto ¬w¬ (Masashi: ¬¬*)

**.**

**Terminada**

**3 Capitulos:** Conocernos, La niña bonita, Su nombre es…  
>_<p>

**2. El adiós.**  
>_<p>

…**-ooooo-ooO°~*EL ADIOS* ~°Ooo-ooooo-…**

…

…

…

**oooOOO~ De… instantes ~OOOooo**

…

…

…

**oooOOO~ Libertad no es Pubertad…~OOOooo**

…

…

…

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre libertad y pubertad?

Para cierto rubio la libertad era algo necesario para sobrevivir, pero siendo un puberto en inicios de secundaria, con los maestros sobre ti diciéndote y regañándote te quedabas pensando que hubiera sido lindo haber nacido como la paloma de la libertad que ahora mismo se iba volando de tus manos.

-¡Uzumaki!

-¡waa! – risas

-Ponga atención en clases o tendré que sacarlo

-si´tebayo.

A esto se refería.

Odiaba la escuela, le aburría de sobremanera, no le gustaba hacer la tarea y odiaba estudiar, la única cosa que lo tranquilizaba era…

-Dobe deja de ver mi libreta.

Si, Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde los 7 años, ahora su compañero de secundaria.

Desde la muerte de sus padre, a la corta edad de los 8 años, siempre se creyó estar solo, pero cuando estaba hundido, llegaron Jiraya y Sasuke a ayudarlo, claro que cada uno a su manera, pero desde entonces molestar al moreno y enojarse con Ero-sannin era su consuelo, y porque no, su pasatiempo favorito.

Pero en fin, por el momento su vida es tranquila, tiene 13 años, va en secundaria, tiene varios amigos, tiene… malas calificaciones, reprueba varias materias… bueno, no todo es perfecto.

-¡ITAE! – un extraño objeto de dudosa procedencia se había estrellado contra su cabeza - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso´tebayo?

-¿Por qué mas iba a ser? Deja de dormir y ponte a estudiar, Dobe ¬¬ - o si, como quería a su mejor amigo.

Ahora que recordaba, el Dattebayo llego a el 3 meses después de la muerte de sus padres, después de haber llorado en brazos de Sasuke y haber ido a ver una película de ninjas (de consuelo), escucho esa palabra de un muchachito raro que era sirviente del hijo del feudal (N/A: eso me lo invente yo después de haber descubierto la verdad del Dattebayo M)

Ahora que recordaba, de nuevo, el Uchiha ese día había…  
>¿Llorado con el? ¡Esperen!<p>

-¡Sasuke! – se viro a toda velocidad hacia el azabache

-¿que?

-¿tu…?... em… - ahora que se daba cuenta. Si le preguntaba al azabache sobre ese momento seguro lo castraba, si, por que desde hace mucho su amigo se había vuelto un cascarrabias de primera (a veces sentía que era culpa del burlón de Itachi, pero también tenía que admitir que había parte de su cosecha), y si le cuestionaba aquello, acabaría mal, muy mal.

-Em… veras

-Habla ya, que no tengo tu tiempo – decía mientras colocaba el apartador en donde se había quedado.

-em… creo que… veras, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te platique de mi papa y termine llorando de camino al cine y me acompañaste a un banco del parque?

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que… ¿tu lloraste con migo, verdad? – para sorpresa del rubio, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no solo eso, se había sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate (casi podría ver el humo de sus orejas)

-¡SASUKE! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN? ¡Estas rojo! ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡CALLATE, IDIOTA! ¡JURO QUE TU MUERTE SERA LENTA Y DOLOROZA! – y se hubiera abalanzado a romperle el cuello de no ser por la aparición de Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Hola muchachos! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero tropecé con un gato negro y...

-¡Y dale con sus mentiras! – gritaron a coro algunos alumnos (a acepción de cierto rubio que temblaba de miedo por cierto azabache que emanaba un aura maligna justo a un lado suyo).

-Bueno, bueno, comenzamos la clase del día de hoy – y así pasaron dos horas de matemáticas y Naruto solo pensaba "aburrido" (N/A: si, yo también u_u Zzz~).

Mientras a su lado, el azabache no asía más que escribir, escribir y escribir, "aburiiiiiiiiido".

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Y allí estaban, la gran mansión Uchiha, vaya casita que "se aventaba" su familia (su casa también era grande, pero no tanto) los dos estaban sorprendidos, si los dos, por que quien tenia a su lado era nada mas y nada menos que su amor platónico… Sakura-chan. Y si, después de cierta decepción amorosa (que prefería no recordar) decidió enfocarse (de nuevo) en su viejo amor: Haruno Sakura.

Y ahora estaba feliz, por que pasaría sus siguientes tardes con su mejor amigo y también con su "amorcito" (N/A: Sakura ¬¬, no Sasuke).

De repente ambos reaccionaron al ver como alguien abría la puerta.

-Pasen, no tengo todo el día.

-Perdón señor tengo-poco-tiempo-como-para-perderlo-con-mortales-como-ustedes.

-Dobe, son demasiadas palabras para tu cerebro.

-¡¿Qué?

-Vez, ahora te humea la cabeza.

-Serás….¡TEME! – estuvo a punto de lanzarse a pelear cuando un brazo se le atravesó en el camino.

-Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima y te corto en cachitos.

-Pero, Sakura-chan

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ahora muévete o te pateo! – dicho eso la peli rosa entro al gran recibidor.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Ya era tarde, después de haber terminado la primera parte de la investigación que les mando a hacer Asuma-sensei, sobre la historia de los romanos (que Naruto quería hacer a base de la película "El Gladiador" y no pudo por un puñetazo recibido de cierta peli rosa) y que, según el rubio, era aburridísima.

Al final el oji-azul termino libre como mariposa al viento al terminar y aventar por allá sus libretas (recibiendo un codazo de parte de la peli rosa por ello).

-Etto, perdón por no seguir un rato más aquí, pero mi mamá me espera, menciono algo apurada mientras tomaba sus cosas y se despedía de los muchachos.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Después de pedir permiso a Jiraya y lavarse los dientes (por ordenes de Sasuke), Naruto se dirigió al cuarto del azabache para saber donde iba a dormir.

-Dobe, te dormirás en el piso.

-¡¿EH?

-Mi Madre esta lavando las colchas por un accidente que hubo así que te toca suelo, allí hay un par de periódicos.

-¡BASTARDO! ¿CREES QUE SOY UN PERRO O QUE?

-No, un Usuratonkachi.

-¡TEME!

-¡GHA! ¿QUE HACES? ¡Sal de mi cama!

-No lo hare, ¡aquí me quedo! – dijo con firmeza mientras tomaba las colchas y se tapaba hasta las orejas.

-Maldición – musito por lo bajo el azabache, con delicadeza se acomodo para dormir ignorando la risilla del rubio.

-…

-…

El silencio era incomodo, ninguno de los dos se podía dormir, como si el otro estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

-…

-…

-…

-… Naruto – el rubio dio un bote y se regaño mentalmente por ello – yo… siempre he recordado ese día – el rubio no entendió a que se refería… "acaso"… se viro para ver al azabache, pero este estaba tapado y mirando hacia otro lado.

Y a pesar de la oscuridad, gracias a la suave luz de la luna, logro divisar las rojas orejas que Sasuke tenía. En ese instante se sorprendió… "teme". Si, ahora que recordaba, desde los 8 años que no veía al moreno así, y si, tampoco olvidaría ese día, en el que lloraron juntos, y tampoco el día de hoy, por que por mas Ramen que le dieran, el no cambiaría la sonrojada cara de Sasuke, jamás lo haría.

…

…

…

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*Continuara…* ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

WA! Que lindo! XDD (Yue: *atado en una silla* maldición, me vengare!) aja ¬w¬, en fin, espero que el fic les aya agradado y que no les aburriera, honestamente se me hizo muy lindo w, JOJOJO! Esto va dedicado para mis amigas que me ayudan con la inspiración, Betzy-naru-chan y Suzumiya Hyuga (la cual no se pasa por aquí por que no es fujoshi-801¬¬) pero en fin, mil gracias por su apoyo! XDD

**kaoryciel94:**HOLAA! Gracias por el coment, yo opino lo mismo! Un final lindo y juntos, también creo que se verían lindo como terminen, pero… YO QUIERO NARUSASU 3 XDDD, por cierto eso de sasu-chan tierno es genial, es tan kawaiii! Pronto continuare mis otros fics, en serio gomen por tardar u_u

**jennita: **seee… Sakura de fastidiosa ¬¬U, en fin, eso pasa aquí y mas adelante, kukuku, esperence que en ultimo cap de esta temp, habra lemon ¬w¬

**Soy YO-SARIEL:** etto, GOMEN! Te volvi loca por la espera 3 gomen, pero tuve problemitas con algunas cosas y entre mis fic y las publicaciones del grupo de face me perdi XD pero aquí otro cap, espero que sea de tu agrado XDD

**KonanYuriXD:** etto, también GOMEN! Si me dio un pokito de pereza, pero vez, cosas de la vida (y nno el programa de teve ¬¬U), en fin, si se ven lindos (kiaaa!) y aquí otro cap XD.

Algunos me preguntaron, que onda con mis grupos de face?

Pues entren a mi perfil, allí están las entradas para el grupo, solo cópienlas y péguenlas en la barra o busquen o busquenme en facebook asi:

Grupos:

.::NxS~Club::.

.::NeKoO~ChAnEl::.

Y ami me buscan asi:

Koneko Uchimaki

Y listo XDDD

Bueno, me despido, y les doy las gracias por su apoyo y seguir este fic nwn

Bye-beeee~


End file.
